Un amour trop puissant
by Kazumi-8
Summary: Tcheren va devenir champion d'arène. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre... mais pour ça, j'ai du devenir professeur pour des mioches insupportables ! Mais bon, le principal, c'est que je sois proche de lui... (petite fiction sur Pokémon Noir 2/Blanc 2)


_**NA (note de l'auteur):** Bonjour à tous, c'est Kazumi ^^ c'est un premier chapitre assez particulier que je vous propose là, et j'aimerai qu'à la fin vous me donniez peut-être des idées pour la suite, etc. histoire de faire participer un peu les lecteurs quoi :p_  
_Aussi je n'ai jamais vraiment lu des fictions sur Pokémon, donc dites-moi si je vais sur le droit chemin TwT, et sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^o^_  
**  
**  
**Chapitre 1 : Akina, professeur Pokémon**

-...en conclusion, certaines capacités permettent au Pokémon d'attaquer le premier. C'est une liste de...

Alors que la craie se dégradait au fur et à mesure sur le tableau, je fus interpellée par des gloussements dans mon dos. Je me retournai avec un sourire forcé, et regardai les deux élèves fautifs du bruit, et dès qu'ils virent qu'ils étaient observés, ils se redressèrent, droit comme des i.

-Thibault et Thomas... commençai-je, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous fait rire ?  
-Euh... Eh bien... Bégaya Thibault.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient leurs front, montrant le stresse augmenter chez les deux individus. Je m'approche en faisant bien claquer mes talons sur le parquet. Les élèves tournèrent leur tête à la cadence de mes pas, et affichaient des visages effrayés envers les deux garçons. Lorsque j'arrivai à leur table, ils ne dirent rien, avalant leur salive. L'un d'eux cachait une feuille de papier froissée dans ses mains. D'un geste vif, j'arrachai l'élément, et au vu de leurs bouches qui essayaient de bouger pour prononcer la moindre parole futile, ce petit morceau de papier était la raison de leur crise de rigolade. Je fis volte face avant de me rendre à ma place, à mon pupitre, face à tous les élèves me scrutant à ma prochaine action, qu'ils savaient, ne serait pas avantageuse pour les anciens détenteurs de cette magnifique preuve d'insolence.

Avec un même sourire figée, de déployait la feuille. Des gribouillages aux stylos de différentes couleurs y étaient inscrits. Mon sourire s'amplifia ; j'avais de la chance aujourd'hui... je brandis la feuille bien haute, face à moi, et entama ma lecture :

-"tu sais, je pense que tu dois tenter ta chance" "tu penses ? Je n'y arriverai jamais... Anna préfère Quentin, elle voudra jamais sortir avec moi"

Je relevai la tête ; Thomas et Anna rougirent tous les deux, tandis que les autres camarades gloussèrent suite à la conversation.

-"arrête si on continue on va se faire choper... en plus elle est super sévère cette prof" " tkt on est discret. On dirai que la prof fait l'armée !" "J'avoue. En plus c'est sur elle pense qu'à Tcheren 3" "ouais elle a aucune chance elle est hyper méchante... même toi t'as plus de chance avec un Chinchidou !"

Le silence s'éleva dans la salle, décrivant la peur des élèves concernant ma réaction. Je retenais mon corps de ne pas trembler. Je baissai la feuille, révélant la veine énorme sur mon front.

-Toki...

Au son de ma voix tremblante, le Solochi qui dormait de l'autre côté du tableau se leva avec enthousiasme avant de se poster à mon côté. Regardant la feuille à travers sa touffe de poil sur son front, sa queue remua frénétiquement, et sa bouche révéla un grand sourire habituel. Je brandis le papier au dessus du mini dragon, qui ouvra la gueule en grand, avant que je ne lâche en silence le morceau, qui atterrit immédiatement dans le gosier de mon compagnon. Il mâcha avec bonheur, avant de retourner à son panier, retournant à une petite sieste.

Lorsque je levai de nouveau le regard vers les enfants d'environ 6 ans, mon visage décrivait une colère insoutenable : sourcils froncé, front plissé, canines dehors tel un Arcanin, j'étais sûrement prête à lancer une attaque "crocs feu"... et les élèves savaient très bien qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas de ce combat.

-Thomas et Thibault, grognai-je d'une voix rauque. Pour demain vous me copierez 100 fois la table des types... (Mon visage se balada de tête en tête) et à tous ceux qui ont rit à leurs écrits, -je ne cite pas les noms, ils se reconnaîtront- demain c'est une interrogation qui vous attends.

Figés, ils ne répondirent pas. Et ils faisaient bien de ne pas répondre... ils savaient très bien que la sentence n'en serait que plus grande.

Juste à cet instant, la cloche sonna. Les petits rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement et silencieusement, avant de se sauver. Je soupirai et me laissai retomber sur mon pupitre : je ne devais pas pleurer, ce n'étais pas dans ma nature. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte de classe ouverte. Je relevai ma tête fatiguée.

Des cheveux noirs en carrés, une chemise avec les manches relevées aux coudes et une cravate rouge, un jean bleu révélant de fines jambes, des talonnettes, un dossier sous le bras : Tcheren.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, constata- t- il, avec un sourire compatissant.

Je soupirai. Il s'avança face à moi et s'adossa à la table. Toki arriva à côté de moi et je le caressai d'une main.

-Comment s'est passé ton cours ? Demanda- t- il, voyant que je n'étais pas en forme.  
-Tcheren... (Je soupirai) je déteste ces mioches... à un point pas possible !  
-Alors pourquoi tu as voulu devenir professeur Pokémon ?

Je le regardai dans ses yeux empli d'interrogation ; il m'avait plusieurs fois posé la question... je rougissais : je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vraie raison, qui était de rester proche de lui...

Après avoir battu la ligue Pokémon, Bianca se proposa au service du professeur Keteleeria. Nous l'avions vu partir, et Tcheren restait planté, à regarder l'horizon. Mes joues étaient roses, quand je lui avais demandé :

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Après plusieurs minutes, il s'était tourné vers moi, la brise secouant ses cheveux :

-L'arène de Pavonnay n'a plus de champion maintenant... et... j'avoue que ça me plairait bien de tenir ce rôle.  
-Tu veux devenir champion d'arène ? Avais-je demandé, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Tu ne voulais pas être professeur Pokémon ?  
-J'ai toujours voulu être professeur, mais je pourrai bien faire les deux... Peut être bien... et toi ?

Je n'avais pas répondu tout de suite. J'avais baissé la tête... et avais souris :

-Je te suis. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, je n'ai pas de projet... et je n'aimerai pas être seule alors... je t'accompagne !

Il avait sourit comme moi, tandis que les feuilles des arbres tombaient et s'élevaient avec le vent. Je ne savais pas si ce que j'allais faire me plairai, mais peut m'importai ; si j'étais avec lui, je m'étais dis que rien ne serait si terrible...

-Je vais t'encourager pour être champion ! Sois en sur !

En réalité, je l'avais toujours suivi. Pour être dresseur de Pokémon, pour récolter tous les badges... et maintenant dans sa profession. Mais il ne l'a sûrement jamais remarqué...

-Pourquoi ? Répétai- je en regardant dehors par la fenêtre. Je n'en sais trop rien...  
-Je pense que tu devrais être moins sévère avec tes élèves... soupirât- il. Je n'ai pas entendu de très bon écho dans la cours de récréation.  
-Je n'y arriverai jamais ! M'exclamai-je, le visage dans mes mains. Ses gamins sont insupportables ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

A travers la vitre, le soleil couchant donnait une lumière orangée. Il ne répondit pas à mes plaintes, et sourit, simplement. Voyant l'heure qui passait, il songea à rentrer. Je rassemblai mes affaires, épuisée. Il m'attendait, puis demandait contrairement à ses habitudes :

-Tu es partante pour un combat ?

Je levai mon nez de mes affaires pour le dévisager.

-Un combat... Pokémon ? Insinuai-je.  
-Bien sûr quoi d'autre ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps...

Je regardai les pokéball dans le fond de mon sac ; cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas combattu... Mais sa proposition me tentait bien : sur un terrain, face à Tcheren... Je pris ma pokéball, la lançais avant de la rattraper au vol, passant devant lui avec un grand sourire déterminé :

-C'est parti alors !

Les alentours étaient déserts, laissant Tcheren et moi, seuls, sur le futur terrain de l'arène en construction. Seul Solochi baillait dans un coin, faisant la digestion de ses feuilles précédemment avalées. L'arène se situait derrière l'école, et les fissures au sol indiquaient qu'il ne restait que des finitions avant que tout ne soit prêt. Normalement, la semaine prochaine, l'arène de Pavonnay serait officiellement ouverte.

-Tu ne stresses pas trop...? Demandai- je, ayant peur de la question.  
-Ça peut aller, avoua- t- il. Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt...

Il se gratta la nuque, avant de sortir une pokéball de sa poche, et de la lancer en l'air :

-Ponchien, go !

L'animal apparut et aboya, prêt au combat. Je regardai ma pokéball, avant de lancer mon ancien compagnon de la ligue :

-Majaspic, go !

Le Pokémon apparut, se dressant sans sa splendeur et sa robustesse. Tcheren regarda mon premier Pokémon avec enthousiasme, avant de déclarer :

-Aller, je te laisse commencer !  
-Très bien... Kizoku, attaque fouet liane !

Kizoku -ainsi l'avais- je surnommé- suivit mes ordres et lança des lianes en direction de son Ponchien. Celui - ci, rapide comme l'éclair, esquiva aisément :

-Attaque morsure !

Son compagnon se fraya un chemin parmi les tiges et se retrouva face à Kizoku, la gueule grande ouverte.

-Pare - le avec lame feuille !

En un geste, la queue de Kizoku se changea en une grande lame, se logeant sous les crocs acérés du canidé. Dans la guerre des forces physiques, ce fut Majaspic qui gagna. Il propulsa le Pokémon de Tcheren à une dizaine de mètres.

J'adorais les combats. Autant je détestais énormément de choses, mais les batailles m'avaient toujours plu, Tcheren ou non.

-Charge ! Ordonna le futur champion d'arène.

Après un aboiement, le Pokémon exécuta ses ordres et se rua vers Kizoku. Mais celui - ci ne bougea pas, en plein dans la ligne de mire. Je n'ordonnai rien, et rien ne se passai jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une collision et que de la poussière vola dans l'air. Tcheren, les yeux ouverts, se demanda ce qu'il s'était produit. Je ricanai :

-Vieille tactique, Tcheren, je pensai que tu te rappellerais !

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais très vite, le nuage de fumée disparut, montrant le Ponchien assommé, et mon Majaspic intact devant lui, dos tourné. Tcheren se redressa et gloussa :

-Je l'avais complètement oublié celle - la ! Ta fameuse technique contre les attaques de ce type avec Kizoku...  
-Effectivement... dis-je avec un sourire triomphant avant d'expliquer. Alors que ton Ponchien avait assez de vitesse et était raide comme un piquet, un seul coup vers l'arrière peut totalement le déstabiliser et changer sa trajectoire. A ce moment, il se dirige droit vers le sol.  
-Cette technique ne peut être utilisée que par un Pokémon ayant une extrémité fluide et une grande vitesse... (Il regarda Majaspic) combien de temps avez- vous passez pour la perfectionner ?  
-Oh ça date... juste avant un combat d'arène, je me souviens... je n'arrivais pas à battre le nitrocharge d'un Zeblitz...

Nous sourîmes après s'être remémoré ces bons souvenirs. Mais le soleil se couchant de plus en plus dans le ciel nuageux, il était temps de finir le combat... et d'un simple regard, la suite du match fut annoncée :

-Vive attaque ! Cria Tcheren.

Mais le Ponchien était confus suite à son coup reçu au crâne à cause de sa dernière attaque. J'en profitais :

-Kizoku, pleine puissance : Tempête verte !

Majaspic remua son membre et une grande tempête mêlant feuilles et branches à travers une tornade se déversa sur le Pokémon de type normal. Le pauvre ne supporta pas le choc, et fus K.O. après cette attaque.

-J'ai gagné ! Chantonnai-je.

Tcheren rentra le Ponchien après l'avoir félicité dans sa pokéball. Je caressais le sommet du crâne de Kizoku en souriant.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, je pense que le boulot de professeur Pokémon te vas à merveille.  
-A-Ah bon ?

J'étais gênée du compliment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler ma frustration de se matin avec les deux petits. Je pense réellement que les enfants me font vomir... et plus je reste avec eux, plus cette hypothèse se confirme. Un jour, je le sais, je vais craquer.

-Tcheren... je... je ne me sens pas à ma place devant un tableau...  
-Déstresse, Akina, je ne sais même pas qui de moi ou toi est le plus stressé ici.

_Ce n'est pas du stresse du à ses gamins, mais à toi, Tcheren._  
_  
_  
-Haha, tu as surement raison, dis-je avec un rire jaune.

Il me lança un de ses plus beaux sourires, avant de remarquer qu'il se faisait tard. Je le vis monter dans la voiture en me faisant signe, je lui rendis, hâte de le voir le lendemain, tandis que je voyais le véhicule s'éloigner dans le coucher de soleil orangé.

Je baissai ma main lentement et mon sourire se volatilisa rapidement. Ma vision était embuée par mes larmes arrivant, et je sentais de multiples frissons me parcourir. J'avais froid, et mes jambes flageolèrent. J'avais envie de m'effondrer sur le sol, de me recroqueviller sur le sable qui constituait le sol de l'arène, et d'enfouir ma tête dans mes genoux... ce que je faisais habituellement en rentrant chez moi, tous les soirs, depuis maintenant quelques semaines.

En voyant mon état, je senti Toki se frotter contre mes jambes nues, réconfortant sa dresseuse. Je le caressai affectueusement, évitant que mes larmes ne tombent dans sa fourrure (Toki avait horreur de l'eau, et chaque toilette est une vraie torture). Plusieurs années que je me mentais à moi-même, plusieurs années que je le suivais sans rien demander, plusieurs années que je suis à ses côtés...

Et j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il ne partage pas mes pensées, je me sens comme rejetée.

Une torture psychologique qui me ronge depuis pas mal de temps. Mon boulot ne me plait pas, et même si voir Tcheren illumine ma journée, et me comble de bonheur, lorsque je ne le vois plus, j'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Est-ce que même j'arriverai un jour à vivre correctement sans lui ?

_J'avais dis que j'allais craquer un jour._  
_  
_  
Trop de question me bouscule, j'ai pris des mauvaises habitudes, des mauvaises pensées, et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que si il me rejette réellement, j'en serai d'autant plus triste... Comment échapper à ce dilemme ? Lui avouer, dans l'espoir qu'il me dise oui, en prenant le risque du refus qui briserai notre amitié à tout jamais, ainsi que mon cœur avec ? Ou vivre comme je l'ai toujours fait, attendant un signe désespérément, le suivant et l'acclamant dans sa route vers ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire, ce qu'il a toujours aimé faire, tandis que moi, je souffrirai intérieurement, regrettant amèrement de peut-être ne pas avoir choisi ma voie professionnel ?

_« Tu sais, je pense que le boulot de professeur Pokémon te vas à merveille. »_  
_  
_  
Tu parles...

Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ce que je deviens lorsqu'il n'est plus là ? Ou plutôt lorsqu'il est là ? Je vois tout en beauté, la vie est beaucoup plus simple, je me sens libre, heureuse, et j'oublie tout le temps que le soir je redeviens seule.

Oh oui... je sais ce que vous pensez... Vous auriez surement préféré que l'histoire commence lorsque je rencontre Tcheren, lorsque je tombe amoureuse de lui, adolescente, pensant que notre amour serait éternel et qu'un jour, j'en serai sur, il me déclarera sa flamme comme dans les livres...

Mais non. La voilà la réalité. Depuis plusieurs années que j'attends, il ne s'est rien passé. Et à présent, je suis comme droguée : je sais que si je n'ai plus Tcheren, je ne vais pas supporter. Le choc serait trop brutal.

Mon amour est tellement puissant... C'est très rare, vous savez. On pense souvent qu'un amour incassable est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Mais croyez moi, c'est loin d'être merveilleux. Surtout si vous êtes le seul à l'avoir.

Et dans ce cas là, c'est la chose la plus dévastatrice qui puisse exister.

_Je t'aime Tcheren..._


End file.
